


Matters of Worship

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [54]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Questions of Faith, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Hyouga is having a crisis of faith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matters of Worship

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was actually "Catholic Ceremony." Way off the mark, I'm sure, but. Well.

There was something to be said of holy warriors who, for the life of themselves, weren't religious in the least bit. Hyouga didn't know what it was, but it had to be something. Probably something important, and likely coming from Shura had he still been alive. Shiryuu had told him about the man, what he had learned from fighting him, and some of the other Gold Saints had told him other things.

 

To Shura, they would have been blasphemers. It was a sobering thought, and Hyouga didn't really know what to make of it.

 

… then again, what Hyouga knew made it hard to be religious in the first place. He refused to worship Athena, for she was a young woman who walked past him through the halls, but he also knew the Greek Gods existed, which made it entirely too hard to be Catholic as his mother had been. As many people were, back home.

 

His mother had known of Athena, he was sure. She had known the Crystal Saint. Hyouga had met him a few times before they had climbed on the boat to come to Japan, the one that had sank. He remembered him, covered in polar furs coming through town with Issak on his heels. But somehow, Mother had been able to be a good Catholic even with the knowledge.

 

He missed her. He missed his teacher. He missed Issak, too. They were all gone, and their voices and spirits did not linger. He did not know what they would say if he asked them, and so he could not answer in their place.

 

Was he a blasphemer, as Shura would have believed? Would have told him so? Would Issak have sympathized, he himself tucked in the pantheon's thrall, Poseidon's palace his place of dinner and slumber and life? Would Kyrs have frowned at him and believed as Shura did, or simply reassured him it was all right?  
  
Would his mother have said anything at all?  
  
He caught a passing servant by the shoulder, and frowned at the young man. “Was Camus religious?”  
  
As if sensing his troubles, the Aquarius gave him a sly grin. “The Master was. He worshiped the ice.”


End file.
